


Fuck Retail

by bopwop7



Category: Skellydun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopwop7/pseuds/bopwop7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lines fucking suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Retail

One day skellydun is waiting in a line, because that’s what you do. Some jerkwad in all khakis comes up to you and says BLAH! YOUR BAD and your lifestyle sucks and you probably suck the devil’s dick. That fool was the final straw. After encountering 665 nosey jerks your curse is lifted and you can finally unlock your finall form. As you begin to grow in size the numb skull continues to blather on about your sexual preferences. You then bite off their head and roar into the sky “I’ll see you there”! After words you calmly buy your book because you may be pissed but the guy manning the counter already works retail and you know he’s already in hell.


End file.
